


All Wrong

by ithilien22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://remixthedrabble.livejournal.com/">remixthedrabble</a> challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shutter speed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25121) by delgaserasca. 



The memories always come to him in fragments, mixing with dreams and visions in such a way that he has a hard time remembering what is real. Or was. Or will be. He doesn’t even have a photograph to prove that they ever existed at all. He tells himself that if he could just remember what happened in that car, those few brief moments before the darkness, then maybe… maybe he could make it right somehow. But he knows that things will never be right again.

When he finally turns back west, California has never seemed quite so far away.


End file.
